


College is a Scam, And Love is Sweet. (Or, how the Clawthornes fell for the Nocedas)

by the_stars_all_around_us



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Camila Noceda, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Butch Camila Noceda, Eda Adopted Amity, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Flustered Eda Clawthorne, Good Parent Camila Noceda, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, How Do I Tag, Human AU, Kissing, Lesbian Amity Blight, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stars_all_around_us/pseuds/the_stars_all_around_us
Summary: Luz and Amity are off to college, while Eda tries to make a move on Camila.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	College is a Scam, And Love is Sweet. (Or, how the Clawthornes fell for the Nocedas)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliaCorvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/gifts).



> Just a fun one-shot that came from a good friend of mine on the GWS discord. Thank you Julia.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. 💜
> 
> Edit: I’ll also go ahead and drop a link to said lovely discord, The Good Witch Society. Lots of lovely authors, artists and fans all together just enjoying the fandom.  
> https://discord.gg/6hWnsTDY

  
The wind was calm, yet carried a unforgiving chill with it, the promise of winter just around the corner. Cafés were bustling, bookstores were packed and colorful scarves were everywhere. Bushes and trees lined the edge of the road in little patches, their leaves beginning to take on the warm colors of fall.

It was almost like nature was taunting her.

Edalyn Clawthrone had never been big on romance. She was a little too…‘eccentric’ for most people’s taste. From her taste in clothing to her love of owls, it was too much for anyone trying to get to know her apparently. Which honestly made no sense to Eda. Owls were cute! Owlbert was a perfect example. Hooty...well, Hooty was a special case.

Eda glanced over at the passenger seat of her car as she noticed movement from the girl sitting there. Auburn hair gently flowed down to her shoulders as golden yellow eyes shone in the sunlight. Eda had adopted the girl a couple years ago now, after a rather violent fallout with her parents had left her bruised and homeless. If the Blights had woken up to find 3 slashed tires on all of their vehicles the next day, well, Eda knew nothing about that.

Today was a big day, though. Sending her little Owlet off to college, something Eda had never bothered with. They had been driving for a little over an hour now, almost to their destination yet apparently not fast enough for _someone._

“You alright over there kid? You didn’t get into my stash of coffee this morning, did ya?”

“No, mom, I did not touch your coffee.” Amity replied with a roll of her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “You know Owlbert would try to bite my fingers off if I even attempted to anyways.”

“Oh, please! I swear that little traitor likes you more than he does me half the time.”

“Maybe that’s because I’m actually nice and let him sleep in my room when he wants.”

“Uh-huh, definitely doesn’t have anything to do with the treats you sneak him when you think I’m not looking, huh?”

“I plead the fifth.”

Eda chuckled before noticing their destination ahead. “Hey, we’re almost there. Ready to go meet your girlfriend?” she teased, hoping to earn at the very least an eye roll for her trouble.

“Yes, yes I am. Are _you_ ready to meet your crush again?” Amity quickly shot back, not a trace of embarrassment in her tone.

‘ _Damn, I’ve taught the kid too well.’_ Eda mused to herself, the telltale signs of a blush starting to creep on to her face. “She is _not_ my crush, we just happen to be the parents of two gay dorks is all.” she grumbled, not sure who she was trying to fool more.

“Keep telling yourself that, let me know how it goes mom.” Amity teased, laughter evident in her tone.

Finally, they found a parking spot close enough to the campus that it wasn’t too far of a walk. As Eda slowly extracted herself from the car, audible creaks and pops coming from everywhere, Amity was already dashing off to jump into the open arms of a tall girl with eyes only for her. _‘Young love...you saps.’_ Eda chuckled as she popped the trunk of her car, fishing out the bags they had packed full just in time.

Closing the trunk behind her, Eda walked over to where the two girls were standing, still locked in each other’s arms. _‘Cami must have had work suddenly.’_ Eda’s thought to herself. “Alright you two, either take these bags or I’ll just leave them here and be on my way.” Try as she might, Eda couldn’t muster any venom, fake or not, into her voice. Looking after Amity had really brought out the softer side in her, and Luz was a sweet girl who treated Amity right. Heck, she thought of Luz as basically a second daughter at this point.

Admittedly, Eda would find herself glancing at the pair sometimes, a small bit of envy worming its way into her heart. They were obviously enamored with each other, and so supportive it should have made her sick from how sweet it was. Instead, she found herself wistfully thinking of what it could be like to have someone like that in her life. Someone kind and supportive, with a soft smile, warm and welcoming eyes, dark tan skin…

“Mom? You coming?” Amity looked back at her, luggage in hand with a knowing smile on her face.

“Yeah, yeah, lead the way you gremlins.” Eda huffed, noticing that both of the girls were giving her that same look, smug grins plastered on their faces. As they walked closer to the campus, passing a sign that labeled it as “Hexide University” they spotted the dorms on the edge of campus. Eda stopped for a moment, taking a look around at the admittedly decent-looking college.

“Smells like a scam...too bad it’s of the government variety.” That earned Eda a scowl from her daughter and a giggle from Luz, and a prideful smirk played at Eda’s lips. “Alright, which dorm are we heading to?”

“Hmm…” Amity looked around, eyeing the various buildings in front of them before she stopped, finding what she was searching for. “Over there, that one is us. Come on, _mi abominación.”_ Amity called, tugging a blushing Luz behind her.

“Sí, sí, mi amor, I’m coming.” Luz tried to sound confident, but the blush reaching to her ears betrayed any attempts to act cool.

Yup, she had taught her Owlet well, alright. Eda smiled fondly at the girls as they took off hand in hand, feeding off each other’s excitement and wonderfully, _disgustingly_ in love.

* * *

Luz Noceda was hopelessly in love.

Amity Clawthorne, _her girlfriend,_ was easily the cutest girl alive and Luz was suddenly unsure if she would make it through college without having a gay breakdown. Heck, she wasn’t sure she could last a _week._

Their dorm room was a decent size, room enough for two small beds, a modest bathroom and a small kitchen. However, the first thing Luz noticed upon being dragged into the room by her excited girlfriend was the one large and _rather nice_ bed in the corner of the room.

Just one.

“Uh, hey Ami? Where’s...where is the other bed?”

“Other bed? What, you don’t want to share a bed with me all of a sudden? You didn’t seem to have a problem with it during our sleepovers.” Amity teased, an eyebrow arching up as a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes.

“No! Nope, no problem, none at all...totally fine.” Luz replied, her nervousness glaringly apparent in her shaky tone. She doubted she wanted to know how Amity had gotten them to allow a single bed, considering her mother’s tendency towards... less _ethical_ means.

“Let’s get to unpacking, yeah? ¡Vamos!”

Amity laughed, the sound still enough to take Luz’s breath away even after almost a year together. She had known the spunky girl for ages, but they had always had a purely competitive and teasing relationship. Or, so Luz had thought. Turns out, she was just oblivious and Amity had been flirting with her for several years now, much to Luz’s surprise. After Luz had finally discovered her own crush on the girl and managed to ask her out, Amity had proceeded to tease her about it at every opportunity she found.

Luz wouldn’t trade it for the world.

She would do anything for this girl who spent so much of her time showing Luz all the ways she cares about her, appreciates her, _loves her._ From the little “I love you” texts she would send even when they were right next to each other, to the random things she would bring her with a simple “this made me think of you,” it was all so thoughtful and caring that Luz actually _believed_ Amity when she told her she loved her.

Thankfully, Eda had left them to it once they got their bags up to their room, mumbling something about “gotta go check on my owls” on her way out. Luz had seen the opportunity, and promptly shot back with “Mamí gets off at 6 today!” earning her a rude hand gesture from the silver-haired woman in parting. Luz and Amity both were aware of the crush she tried so hard to deny on Luz’s mother, Camila, and loved to tease her about it every chance they got.

They spent most of the afternoon unpacking and organizing their things, doing their best to make the space they shared into a home away from home. Pictures sat atop the dressers, Azura posters hung on the walls and fairy lights softly glimmered as they hung around the room. Luz had set up her small TV on a small table Amity had brought, Azura Movie Night being just as important as Azura Book Club now.

As they finally finished up, Luz stood back and admired their work, happy with the snug little room they had made their own. “Looks good, don’t ya think Ami?”

“Mmm...I like it. It’s very... _us._ ” Amity replied, reaching out for Luz’s hand to lace their fingers together and softly squeezing twice.

_‘Te amo.’_

It was another little thing Amity did for Luz that made her heart soar. Even when Amity couldn’t find the words, she still made sure to let Luz know how she felt. Luz often felt those two pulses, sometimes taps instead, but it always meant the same. That Luz had someone who loved her, who cared about her.

Sending two pulses in return, she turned to smile down at Amity, marveling in those golden eyes that always held a kindness in them that couldn’t be matched. Luz tilted her head slightly, leaning down to gently bring her lips to meet Amity's awaiting smile almost reverently, drinking in all the happiness that she could. It was a sensation that she never grew tired of, soft lips against her own, a taste sweeter than any food or drink could provide.

_“Eres la mujer de mi vida.”_ Luz whispered, bringing her hand up to gently rest on Amity’s cheek, trying her best to show all the love she held for this amazing girl in every word, every gesture.

_“Hoy te quiero más que ayer, pero menos que mañana.”_ Amity replied as she gently ran her fingers through Luz’s hair.

“Gods, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Be you. Love me. Helped me love myself. Never gave up on the good you saw in me, always believing I could be a better person and-“

“Alright, alright, I get it! _Mierda,_ I just can’t win against you, can I Ami?” Luz said with a laugh, bringing Amity in for a warm hug. “You wanna finish up the Azura movie from the other day?”

Amity pulled away slightly, a soft smile on her face as she glanced up at Luz to reply. “I’d like that. But only if we do it in our blanket nest.” Amity accentuated her bargain with a light tug towards their bed, Luz happy to follow along.

With the quiet sounds of the movie playing and fairy lights twinkling above their heads, the two slowly fell into a peaceful slumber, happy and content in the arms they both called _home._

* * *

Eda sat on a bench outside Bonesborough Medical Center, idly passing the time by watching the people walking along the sidewalk across the street. She had been sitting in this spot for almost two hours now, attempting to look as casual as possible. After all, it’s not like she was waiting on anyone.

“Come here often?”

Well, maybe she was waiting on _one_ person.

Eda turned her head, trying to appear as casual as she could, to look at the source of such a sweet voice. Dark brown hair tied up in a bun, wonderfully tan skin and eyes that made you want to melt into them.

“Hey, Camila, how’s it going? Fancy meeting you here.”

“Oooh, you mean the hospital I work at? The one you have been sitting in front of for two hours now, trying to act cool? Hmm, quite the coincidence.” Camila replied, her teasing tone eliciting a response Eda cursed herself for.

_Hell’s bells, I’m blushing like a schoolgirl._

Eda quickly collected herself, trying her best (and failing) to mask her embarrassment with a cough. _‘So casual didn’t work, maybe a different tactic.’_ Eda summoned her courage and decided to test her luck.

“I was waiting for you. I...well, after making sure the kids were alright, I thought it would be nice to come see you. Maybe…go grab something to eat? Together?” Thankfully, Eda managed to keep calm enough to not stumble through the invitation, hoping that she wasn’t coming off too forward.

The blush Eda could faintly see coloring Camila’s cheeks was evidence enough.

“Are you asking me on a date, miss Clawthorne?”

“I...yes. If you want.”

Camila stood there for a moment, not saying a word. Eda was beginning to get nervous from the silence, maybe she had gone too far? Maybe this was just too awkward, she never should have asked.

“Alright. Meet me at my place. I need a shower and some fresh clothes before I go anywhere.” Camila strolled on by, calling out behind her, “Are you coming or not?”

Eda shook her head, doing her best to clear her mind. “Yeah, yeah. Right behind you.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eda was nervous.

It wasn’t like this was her first date, far from it. She’d taken many girls out over the years, most of them easily swooning in her arms. She even considered herself rather charming, and at least somewhat attractive.

No, it was that woman. Camila Noceda. She never seemed to be phased by anything Eda tried, instead turning it around on her and leaving Eda the flustered, swooning mess. Those warm brown eyes with laugh lines in the corners, a soft smile she flashed her way sometimes, and a laugh so full of joy that Eda would kill to hear it every day.

A sound from the hallway drew Eda’s attention, and she couldn’t help but stare at the sight before her. Camila was wearing black slacks, a light purple button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest, complete with her hair let down, falling slightly past her shoulders. _This_ is who she was trying to impress? In her simple red dress and flats?

Eda was so screwed.

“Well, are you ready to go, or are you going to sit there with your jaw on the floor all night?”

“Yeah! Yes. Let’s go. On a date. Together.” It took all of Eda’s self control to not smack herself, she was being _ridiculous_. Just take the pretty woman on a date, show her a good time, make her fall in love with you. Simple. Easy. Just take the lead and-

Camila offered her arm out to Eda, as if she was escorting _her_ like a fair maiden out for a lovely night on the town. That was Eda’s job. She was supposed to sweep her off of her feet and…

_‘Fuck it.’_

Eda looped her arm through Camila’s, letting herself be led out the door and into the night.

Maybe, for her, she could be vulnerable.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The restaurant they went to was rather fancy, a place Eda would normally be trying to scam people out of their money, and yet here she was. Sitting across the table from a confident, beautiful, amazing woman who had spent the night making Eda laugh and smile and _god_ she was just so pretty-

“Thank you, Eda.” Camila said after she had stopped laughing. “I really needed a night out. Especially with the house being...quieter than normal.” Her face fell slightly at the thought of her daughter, and Eda quickly reached over to grab one of Camila’s hands.

“Hey, I should be thanking you. I...heck, I wanted to impress you tonight, try to sweep you off your feet and all that junk. Instead I’m the one who is all flustered and nervous and acting like she is 14 again on her first date.” Camila laughed a bit at that, and Eda took it as a good sign. Maybe she was doing better than she thought.

“I know you are worried about them, I am too. We sent our daughters off on their own, starting a new chapter in their lives. I’m...I’m gonna miss her. Just like I know you’ll miss Luz. But they will be okay. We raised them as best we could, and they will look out for each other. I trust your kid with mine, and I think you trust your kid with mine too.”

The answering smile from Camila made Eda feel like she had just won the lottery. Now she knew exactly how Amity felt when she dealt with Luz. Those eyes drew you in with their kindness and warmth, making you want to spend all day wrapped up in them. That smile, a beacon through the night, fit to guide you home, and an embrace that made you desperate to call _them_ home.

“Thank you, Eda. I was worried about them. Especially Luz. I...we said our goodbyes before I dropped her off, since I had to run to work right after. But...I still worry. Our relationship is better than it ever has been, but we are still working on it. I still spend too much time at work and not enough time with her...then she spends so much time over at your house with Amity- no offense! I know you take care of her when she is there, and I really appreciate that and-“

“Cami! It’s okay. I’m not offended at all. I care for Luz like she was my own daughter, just like I care for Amity. They both mean the world to me. And I’ve heard Luz talk about you with Amity, she adores you. She also sees the effort you’ve put in to make things better between you two, and I know she appreciates it. Besides, I think she was a bit too focused on Amity’s antics today to think about much else.” Eda chuckled at that, glad to hear Camila join in. Amity had asked them both if she could drag that bed into their dorm, much to the older womens’ amusement.

“How long do you think before she tries to propose?” Camila managed to ask through her laughter.

“I’d give it 4 months, unless Luz surprises us both.”

“I highly doubt that. But we will see. Are you ready to go?”

“Ready when you are, just gotta pay the…Cami.”

“Yes, Eda?”

“Did you sneakily pay the bill already?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Camila stood up, walking around the table and offering her hand to Eda. “Shall we?”

Eda hadn't even noticed the bill show up, much less the other woman pay it. She had to admit, she was impressed. She took the offered hand and stood up, fully expecting Camila to let go, but was pleasantly surprised when she instead felt soft fingers intertwine with her own.

“Well, I guess I’ve got one more chance to impress, huh?”

Sweet, musical laughter was the only response.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The sky was bright that night, full of sparkling stars that seemed jubilant to the pair that laid underneath them. A blanket laid on the grass, fingers laced together, the two shared a private moment as they allowed themselves to feel young again.

“-and that one there, that’s Aquila, the Eagle.” Eda has spent the past half hour regaling Camila with her knowledge of the stars and constellations, feeling like a giddy kid again. No matter what, tonight had been worth it and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

_“Mi señora búho es adorable.”_ Camila’s soft voice from beside her drew Eda’s attention down from the stars to the light right next to her. Camila was staring at her with a fond look in her eye, one that told Eda that she apparently hadn’t done quite so bad on this little date of theirs.

“Are you going to tell me what that means?”

“I don’t think I will, actually.”

“You’re unbearable.”

“I think you quite enjoy it.”

“... and I hate that you’re right.”

The two had begun to whisper, with Camila slowly propping herself up on her elbow and starting to lean over Eda, their faces inching ever closer with each line. At Eda’s last response, Camila flashed a dazzling smile at Eda, then leaned in to softly bring their lips together.

The stars may have been bright, but they paled in comparison to the lighthouse Eda now found herself calling home. Maybe that was a bit too risky, but hey, that never stopped her before now had it?

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> mi abominación- my abomination
> 
> ¡Vamos!- Let’s go!
> 
> Eres la mujer de mi vida.- You are the woman of my life.
> 
> Hoy te quiero más que ayer, pero menos que mañana.- I love you more than I did yesterday, but less than I will tomorrow.
> 
> Mi señora búho es adorable.- My Owl Lady is adorable.
> 
> I am terrible at Spanish, as usual, but I try!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fun little one-shot, it was good practice for future works I have planned.
> 
> Sincerely, Stars. 💜


End file.
